


Dream Within Dream

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Everything Hurts, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Wonshik was pointing a gun to his own temple. Taekwoon hoped that it's only a dream.





	Dream Within Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The warning is there, please proceed carefully.

Wonshik was standing on the balcony, his lower back pressing against the cold railing. There was a gun in his hand—the one Taekwoon gifted to him for protection, since he couldn’t always be there to protect Wonshik while he knew that his enemies would never hesitate to exploit his weak point. That weak point just had to be Wonshik, the good innocent man who taught him how it was like to be a complete human, how to care about other people and how to love. The kindhearted Wonshik, who cried for Taekwoon when he came home bleeding and bruised, who held him tight on cold nights when he was drowned in his nightmares. Wonshik, who accepted Taekwoon the way he was, without asking too much questions.

The same Wonshik was smiling sweetly at him, with a hint of sadness, with the bright night sky as his background. He was holding the gun firmly in his hand, finger outside the trigger just like how Taekwoon taught him.

“Shik, why are you holding a gun?” asked Taekwoon cautiously.

“It’s okay, _Hyung_. No one’s here to hurt you,” replied Wonshik with a wide smile, which only made Taekwoon felt even more uneasy.

“Come in, Shik. And put the gun away,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik’s smile faltered a little, and he didn’t move from his current position. He looked down to the gun in his hand, face eerily peaceful.

“ _Hyung_ , I know that they’ve found out about me. They’ve come after me to get you,” stated Wonshik. His voice was calm, contrasting with the storm Taekwoon felt in his head and his chest.

“But I’ve taken care of them. I’m sorry that you’re hurt because of my recklessness, but I promise that it won’t happen again. I won’t let them hurt you anymore,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik merely shook his head.

“I already know what I’m signing up for, ever since you walked into my cafe almost bleeding to death. And I thought I will be okay, that we will be okay, but I know we won’t,” said Wonshik, his eyes starting to be filled with tears.

“We will be okay, Shik. I’m going to protect you—”

“That’s the problem, _Hyung_. I know that you’re going to protect me, and that you’ll be able to do so. But then, who will protect you? Who will keep you safe?” cut Wonshik harshly. Taekwoon felt cold. His entire body was freezing.

“Wonshik, please—”

“I love you, Taekwoon. This is for the best,” said Wonshik. His smile was blindingly bright, while his tears were raining down heavily. Then, he raised the gun to his temple, and pulled the trigger.

Taekwoon shouted out his name as he scrambled forward, feet as heavy as leads. The railing disappeared and he plunged into the darkness, trying to reach out Wonshik’s hand, but he couldn’t.

Around him was only darkness.

* * *

Taekwoon jumped up on his bed with a scream, heart thrumming hard against his ribcage. His whole body was sweating, and he placed a hand on his bare chest, trying to breath as he frantically looked around him for something, _anything_ —

“What is it, _Hyung_?” he slurred as he rubbed his eyes, yawning wide. Taekwoon looked to his side and found Wonshik, still half asleep. He let out a loud sigh as he slid down to the bed once again, resting his head on Wonshik’s bare shoulder.

“Bad dreams again?” he asked, sounding a little more awake this time as he draped an arm around Taekwoon, pulling him closer. Taekwoon only nodded slowly, taking his time to breathe in the scent of Wonshik’s skin.

It was just a dream. Wonshik was still there with him, alive and well, with his warm body pressing against him—

“Is it a dream where I’m bleeding like this?”

Taekwoon froze and his eyes flew open, and he saw blood drenching Wonshik’s body. He screamed as he sat up, shuffling away from Wonshik who stared blankly at him.

_ “Help me, Taekwoon…” _

The voice felt like it was coming directly into his head, while he couldn’t tore away his gaze from the hollowness of Wonshik’s stare.

_ “Help…” _

* * *

Taekwoon fell off from his bed with a loud thud. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he stared blankly at the white ceiling. The sun was already up, and his alarm still hadn’t rung, which meant it was one of his precious day off. Slowly, he sat up on the floor, and finally stood to make his bed. His studio apartment was empty, and he tried to rearrange his mind after the rounds of nightmares that hit him. He stared at the calendar on his desk, and he quickly understood why he got such dreams.

It was exactly three years since Wonshik died. The younger man was protecting him from the unwelcomed guests, who boldly walked into Wonshik’s cafe from the front door in the broad daylight. Shots were fired, and there were a lot of chaos. Wonshik was jumping between him and a man he thought he already shot to death, covering him from the unexpected shot that was meant to finish Taekwoon.

Taekwoon remembered pressing on the wound to stop the bleeding, while Wonshik gave him a crooked smile. “You’re safe, Taekwoon,” he said as he coughed up some blood. “Thank heavens.”

“Stay with me, Shik. The ambulance is on the way. Stay with me,” muttered Taekwoon as he pressed the wound harder, willing it to stop bleeding. Tears were raining down from his eyes, and he felt the familiar calloused hand caressing his cheek.

“I love you. Don’t cry. Live well. I love you,” slurred Wonshik. Taekwoon leaned to the touch, his tears falling even harder.

“I love you too, Shik. I love you. Don’t leave me, please. I love you,” squeaked Taekwoon. Wonshik was smiling, as bright as usual, as if he wasn’t bleeding out that much.

The hand slid down from his cheek, falling to the floor. Taekwoon was trembling with his whole body, suffocating from his own tears. He muttered _“I love you”_ again and again like a mantra, like it would be enough to keep Wonshik with him.

When the ambulance arrived, Wonshik was long gone, while Taekwoon was still stubbornly pressing on his bleeding wound.

After the incident, he went out for revenge. And after that, he closed the dark chapter of his life. He quit the organization, cut off his ties with the underground world, erasing his trace until he was nothing but a ghost.

And he was one, a ghost, an empty shell that was once named ‘Taekwoon’ and ‘Leo’. He tried to take his own life several times, through various means, but he always hesitated at the last second. Wonshik’s smile, and his last message for Taekwoon to live well, were the only things that stopped him from throwing away his life.

It was the life Wonshik gave to him. So as empty as it was, he would try to keep on living.

He drove to the florist to pick up a bouquet of white lilies, before taking a long road to the cemetery. There was no name on Wonshik’s tombstone, only an intricate carving of a cedar tree—his birth flower, which also a symbol of protection. Taekwoon caressed the delicate lines, thinking that it really suited Wonshik well.

“I’m still alive this year as well,” said Taekwoon softly as he placed the flower in front of the tomb. “And I still miss you so much.”

The soft wind caressed his hair, and Taekwoon closed his eyes, pretending that it was Wonshik.


End file.
